


Our Hearts Were Ringing

by KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Panties, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/KH310-S
Summary: Gavin has a Surprise (tm) for Connor on their month anniversary. He gets more in return than he expected.





	Our Hearts Were Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, this turned out way more sweet than smutty, but eh. I like it. Day 2 of Kinktober; went with panties and striptease for this one.
> 
> No betas or editing, so sorry in advance for any mistakes; no warnings either. Just fluff~

The first time Gavin pulled on a pair of lacy purple panties, he suffered an identity crisis.

Okay, not quite, but he damn well panicked; it looked _good_ on him. Worse, it _felt_ good; better than anything had for a long time. Sure, things had started looking up after the Revolution and the Android Bill of Rights, and Connor forgiving him and making an effort to be friends, and God, Gavin hadn’t expected to fall for a damn bucket of bolts, but here he was, standing in his birthday suit but for a strip of lacy purple cloth over his crotch because he wanted to look good for his boyfriend on their first month anniversary.

“Phckn... I can’t do this,” he muttered to himself, still frozen in front of the mirror and staring at how the dainty little cloth complimented his tanned, scarred skin.

It was the first time he could remember looking at himself and not immediately scowling at all the scars.

Nope; he couldn’t handle it. He turned away from the mirror to take off the panties and get properly dressed, maybe even in something nice so he could take Connor out for a nice dinner, and promptly froze at the sound of a key in the lock of the front door.

The problem with Gavin’s apartment was that there were a lot of unconventional lines of sight; the worst was from the bedroom to the front door. And like the dumbass he was, he’d left the bedroom door open, not expecting Connor to arrive for another half hour. But there he was, stepping into Gavin’s apartment like he had almost every day for the past two weeks since Gavin had gotten up the courage to give him a key.

Gavin’s heart leapt to his throat and he lunged for the door, but the movement caught Connor’s attention, and both of them immediately went stone still. Then Connor slowly closed the front door, gaze never leaving Gavin’s, and shrugged out of his coat, moving through the apartment with long, lithe strides that stole Gavin’s breath.

Or maybe it was the intense look on the android’s face that did that; either way, Gavin stopped breathing for a moment, and then Connor was there, pushing open the door and stepping into the bedroom while Gavin stumbled back to keep some distance between them.

“I would ask why you’re in such a state of undress,” Connor said lowly, pushing the door closed behind him, “but I am well aware of the date, and I can think of no other reason you would wear something so unusual than to please me.”

“Are you?” Gavin asked raggedly without thinking. Connor’s head tipped slightly to the side, like a puppy staring at a treat, and Gavin swallowed hard. “Pleased?”

A tiny smile quirked at the corner of Connor’s lips.

“More than,” he answered, stepping forward. “You look so good, Gavin... I never expected...”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Gavin blurted, heat flushing up his neck into his cheeks. “I- It was a bad idea...”

“Bad?” Connor exclaimed, stunned. “Gavin... You look amazing; how could you possibly think this a bad idea?”

“I... don’t deserve to feel this good,” Gavin managed past his unease. He’d been working hard on being honest, especially around Connor, and the gentle look of understanding he received made it worthwhile.

“Ohh...” For a moment it looked like Connor was going to say something, but then he just took another step forward, catching Gavin’s wrist and drawing him in for a hot, passionate kiss that left Gavin weak-kneed and dazed. “Of course you do; you deserve to feel good.”

“...But...”

“If nothing else,” Connor cut in, caressing his cheek, “then know that it makes me very happy to know that you feel good.”

Oh, well in that case...

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Connor smiled and kissed him again, gentler this time.

At least until Gavin took over, deepening the kiss and pulling Connor flush against him. He shivered at the press of his dick against lace and seams and the hard line of the custom-made “phallic attachment” Connor got back when they started dating.

“Lay down on the bed,” Connor murmured around his lips, fingers digging into his hips before reluctantly pushing him back. Gavin obeyed instantly, eager for whatever his boyfriend had in mind.

Connor’s LED swirled briefly yellow as he tugged at his tie, loosening it, and music filtered from the little Bluetooth speaker Gavin had on his dresser for taking on the go. He laughed when he recognised the old, old song... Some remix or another of Dancing in the Moonlight by King Harvest.

Such a sweet, innocent song, but good God the movement of Connor’s hips was anything but innocent; Gavin bit his lip as the android swayed with impossible grace, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and deliberately and letting it fall to the floor. His pants followed torturously and Gavin groaned softly, tracking every moment with hungry eyes.

Of course the motherfucker went commando. Gavin’s hips stuttered helplessly at the sight of his lover, fully bare and still swaying deliciously as he slowly crawled onto the bed and straddled Gavin.

“Dance with me?” he purred teasingly. In spite of himself, Gavin burst out laughing, and Connor took the opportunity to nuzzle at his neck while a remix of September, by Earth, Wind & Fire, came on.

“You’re such a sap,” Gavin chuckled, sliding his hands along Connor’s sides and up his back.

“And yet, you’re still dating me,” Connor noted, rocking his erection against the lace trapping Gavin’s.

“Nn... you know me, babe,” Gavin groaned, curling his legs around Connor’s. “I’m insane; why you’re still around is beyond me.” For a moment, Connor goes still, and just when Gavin’s beginning to worry he said something wrong, Connor raises his head to meet Gavin’s gaze, expression serious but fond.

“Gavin... How could I not stay with the person I love?”

Okay, that was... unexpected, to say the least... Gavin didn’t think they were at that point yet. The words had jumped to his tongue more times than he cared to count, but he’d always bitten them back, not wanting to put that burden on their new and fragile relationship.

Now he tried not to let himself cry as he yanked Connor down on him and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

“Shit, babe...” he gasped when he had to break away for air. “Love you too.”


End file.
